Ash's night of moment
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and pikachu are heading to odaiba to see thier girlfriends and got them thier gifts and one thing is what did they got for Ash as they're sharing thier night of moment AshxKariXSoraXMimi, lemon


**Ash's night of moment**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's date and moment**

 **Disclaimer : i do not owm Pokémon and digimon adventure saga and hope you enjoy this story of Ash's night of moment showing Ash is having visitors turn out to be three digidestined girls Kari, Sora and Mimi right at kanto Ash was enjoying a nice day at odaiba coming over at Kari's apartment and spend a night. Now you're going to enjoy this story AshxKariXSoraXMimi, lemon**

" In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they'walkin around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creaturewith a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion and his Pokémon pikachu are enjoying thier sandwiches as thier walking at Odaiba Ash was walking with three gifts in his hands. A ruby necklace for Sora, two golden earrings for Mimi and a sapphire ring for Kari.

"I can't wait to show the girls.", he said. He looked down the see Pikachu also had gifts. They were Evolution stonesm But with the help of Ash, he made them into rings. "I'm guessing Biyomon, Palmon and Gatomon will love your gift as well right, buddy?", he asked the mouse.

"Pika!", the mouse squeaked happily. It was hinted that Pikachu was in love with the three Digimon.

" This is great right buddy. " said Ash turned his head to pikachu

" Pika" said pikachu

Ash is looking at the lake remembers all his adventures he had with his friends at every region Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie all the way not to mention he also has a old friend he knew since they were kids was Tai Kamiya. Ever since he moved away to Kanto Ash decided to see his friend again who he later learned his own adventures to the other world known as the digital world with living creatures made of data called Digimon. He made plenty of friends of Tai's not to mention he became the digital World's most wanted by three digidestined girls Kari, Sora and Mimi who have a huge crush on him since they met. He had faced major threats that wanted to rule the two worlds and Ash was the last Digimaster which they believe to be extinct but Ash have defeated Malomyotismon by master digivolve with pikachu together as Voltachu with the power of the master digivice then reached to infinity Digivolve form MagnaVoltachu and defeated Malomyotismon just as Ash return home he still has his master digivice to remember his friends

"I'm missed them already. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they walking to get to the kamiya's when they're out for a vacation just as they got there they notice the lights are off

" Hey where is everybody? " Questioned Ash as turn the lights on they see three girls with a cat that has gauntlets, pink bird and a plant appeared in front of them

"Ash we miss you! " said a cute burnette girl of Ash's age who's wearing a sleeveless pink and white shirt with her camera , pink long fingerless gloves , yellow shorts and sneakers also has a magneta on her head along with a red hair girl wearing a pink shirt and a blouse, pink hair girl with a orange streaks wearing a red and blue shirt with a yellow star and white blouse just as Ash reconized them " Kari, Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon it's great to see you again! "Ash shouted with a smile looking at the Digidestined girls with thier Digimon. " Pika " said pikachu was happy to see them as well " great to see you again Ash. it's been a long time. " said Sora looking at him just as they walked to them while gatomon, Biyomon and palmon run to pikachu

" Pikachu were so happy to see you. " Said Palmon

" It's great to see you again my pokemon warrior. " Said Gatomon

" Who knew you lived in such paradise. " Mimi was excited when she sees kanto for the first time

" Yeah, that's were I live Mimi since me and my mom moved there I started my journey there and other regions like Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos to become a Pokémon master since I won the Kalos pokemon league and became a Kalos pokemon champion. " Ash told Mimi as she's blushing by Ash telling her his story till kari went to the right side of Ash's "That's a wonderful story Ash and when did you and my big brother Tai became close friends?"Kariwants to know why Ash and Tai became friends as Ash knew he has to tell her

"Well, me and Tai have met since we met at summer camp we use to hang out all a time and play soccer together when Tai lost the match against me one day. " Ash told kari that she was shocked that her own brother lost the soccer match against him "Strange Ash haven't mentioned he lost from you before."Kari mentioned to Ash about Tai didn't mention his match against him

"That's Tai." Said Ash

"Say Ash can you tell us why you're here " Sora asked Ash why he's came to see them " I was thinking of seeing you girls again since we went our saprated ways . " Ash told them as he's looking at thier beautiful eyes at once as Kari was going to tell him why they're here

"Ash we have something to tell you as well. " Said Kari as Ash looks at the girls ready to hear

"You see it's been 6 months since you return to Kanto me, Sora and Mimi were not usually ourselves and we missed you and the truth is we had a massive crush on you since we first met you and to the point we love you Ash Ketchum. " Kari confessed him that both of the girls loved him then he's going to ask her something

"Wow! I never know you three love me just now. But how will I make sure that you're telling me the truth. . ." Ash didn't finish what he's going to say as Kari was the first to kissed him so was Sora and Mimi who started to kissed him as well as they didn't let go of him just holding him then as they let go of him as Ash's face was blushing and have kiss marks all over him. " Wow! I must be a luckiest guy around kanto." Ash told them as the girls were laughing and blushing at him "So Ash we decided that three of us will be your girlfriends for you. " Said Sora as Ash was surprised of him having three girlfriends that are the digidestined "And I'll be happy to be you boyfriend you three. " Said Ash as he'sgoingto ggive the girls thier gifts he got for them

" Me and pikachu got you girls gifts. " as Ash and pikachu are giving them thier gifts as Kari looks at her sapphire ring, Sora loves her ruby necklace and mimi already loves her golden rings. As they walked to thier boyfriend " Thank you Ash! Those were the best gifts you give us. " Shouted the girls as they're starting kissing Ash again as Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon loved thier gifts pikachu give them as they looked at him "Thanks for our gifts pikachu and we got a special gift for you. " Said Gatomon as they take pikachu to the bedroom and locks the door.

" Hey Ash care to come with us to Kari's room " said Mimi

"We have an very special gift for you there" Kari told him as Ash smiled " sure I can't wait for the special gift. " said Ash as he sees the sun is going down "Well the sun is going down I think we should turn in for a night. " Ash told them then he noticed pikachu wasn't here "Hey, where's pikachu? "Answered Ash as he sees the girls were smiling "He's having time with Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon In thier privacy. " Sora told him as Ash realized what she mean then thier faces turn into excited when they stared at him " So why are we heading to your room kari? " Ash wants to know why they're heading to kari's room as they went inside to her room." We can't you Ash you don't want to ruin your surprise we can sleep together when we notice you don't have one. " said Mimi

" Thanks girls. " Ash thanked them as he sees there's only one bed he was going to ask them why there's one bed till he looks at them with smiles

"We have your specail gift for you " said Sora

"What did you three mean? "Ash confused

" Did you ever wanted to see us naked before Ash. " Said Kari

" Yeah why did you three say that " said Ash

As the girls are ready to speak " We decided that we all are going to share our love to you Ash. " Said Mimi as Ash was surprised and realize what they're planning just like what Pikachu, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon are doing "Now I see you girls wanted to do it. " said Ash as they nodded "Yes Ash and we don't care we want to be with you forever please do it for us. " as Kari, Sora and Mimi did those puppy eyes straight to Ash as he smiles at them " I say let's do it. " said Ash as him and the girls start french kissing each other then they landed on to thier bed and start making out together

(Lemon scene )

They start making out together just as Ash starts grabbing Kari's buttocks and starts squeezing, Kari was enjoying how Ash has a hold on her then he starts pulling down her pink long fingerless gloves and drops them to the floor so he can see Kari's arms and she took Ash's fingerless gloves off as well. they start taking thier shoes off and thier socks to the floor with Kari's long pink fingerless gloves Ash begins to take Kari's sleeveless pink and white shirt with her camera off and throws it to the floor with thier gloves and shoes as Ash can see her beautiful skin in her pink bra than start kissing each other more as Ash was unbuttoned Kari's yellow shorts and pulls them down to see her pink panties as Ash looks at her

"Wow you're beautiful. " Said Ash

"Now Sora's up next Ash. " Said Kari as she moves away from Ash as Sora was on top of him they start french kissing each other then they continue to kiss as Ash pulls off Sora's pink shirt as he can see her beautiful skin with a yellow bra as Ash was starts kissing her more then goes for her red blouse and pulls them down to see her yellow panties as Sora's clothes were in the pile of Kari's clothes as her and Kari giggled "Now it's Mimi's turn. " As Sora was backing away from Ash as Mimi was walking to him and was on top of him

"Are you ready. " Said Ash as Mimi nodded as they start french kissing each other then Mimi start making out with him as they continue Ash then starts lifting up Mimi's red and blue shirt and takes it off and throws it to the pile of Kari's and Sora's clothes as Ash sees her purple bra as they're kissing each other then Ash starts lifting up her white blouse and pulls them down to see her purple panties and drops them to the pile of thier clothes Ash gets to see Kari, Sora and Mimi in thier bras and panties in thier favorite colors.

" Wow! You girls are stunning, beautiful and hot. " Said Ash as kari, Sora and Mimi were blushing by Ash's honesty

"We're not done yet Ash, you get to see our beautiful bodies and we're going to see your body. "said Kari

They walked closer to him as Kari starts unzipping Ash's Kalos region sweat-tee then Ash takes his Kalos Sweat-tee off and throws it to the pile of thier clothes and She starts lifting up his black shirt and takes it off and throws it to the pile as Kari, Sora and Mimi looks at Ash's shirtless body looks muscle as they are blushing Sora takes Ash's Kalos cap and puts it on Ash enjoys looking at her wearing his cap now it's Mimi's turn as she unbuttoned Ash's black pants and pulls them down to see his boxers as Kari, Sora and Mimi were drooling at Ash in his attractive body

"You girls are blushing " said Ash as they start kissing him everywhere then Kari whispers to Ash's ear

"Ash take our bras off for us. " said Kari as Ash did what she said as him reaches her back and unclaps her pink bra and he gently takes it off and throws it to thier clothes as he unclaps Sora's and Mimi's blue and purple bras as Ash gets to see thier breasts "we knew you were eying at our breasts when we started making out. " Said Mimi as Ash looks at thier wonderful eyes "they're perfect for three beautiful girls. " Ash start with Kari's breast and starts sucking like a child Kari feels him sucking as her breastmilk was flowing through Ash's mouth

" Oh, Ash yes do more. " Kari was moaning when Ash was continue sucking " Ash you're amazing. " Said Kari as Ash then starts sucking her other breast as kari was rubbing his head just to hold him as he's done sucking kari then he goes to Sora and starts sucking her breasts as Sora was moaning and enjoying him doing that "Oh, Ash you're good. " Said Sora as Ash continues sucking then starts her other breast then sucked more as he finished Sora and starts sucking Mimi's breast as Mimi was giving in to him " Yes Ash faster. " Said Mimi was moaning and Ash starts her other breast and starts sucking then Ash was finished with thier breasts as was the first to walk to him

" It's my turn Ash. " Said Kari as she starts pulling down his boxers as she pulls them off and sees his member as she drops his boxers to the pile " This is it. " Thought Kari as she starts bopping his member inside her mouth Ash feels and starts moaning "Oh, Kari. " Said Ash giving in to her. He didn't know his girlfriend was so good of this as Sora and Mimi watches kari continues bopping his member "Wow! Kari's good. " Said Sora as Ash starts squeexing her buttocks and he feels the pressure "Kari I think I'm going to explode! " Shouted Ash as he fires his seed inside Kari's mouth then it was all over her face and her breasts as she swallows it

"You're so good. " Said Kari as Ash looks at her " I'm just getting started. " Ash told her as he placed his hand into her pink panties as Ash looks at her " take it off. " Said Kari as Ash did what she said and pulls her pink panties as Ash looks at her completely naked " Wow! your so beautiful like a goddess. " as Ash lowers down to her womanhood then he starts licking her as kari feels him "more Ash, i want more. " Said Kari as Ash was eating her out as Kari begins to feel Ash's back with her hands then Ash still licking her womanhood asKari feels the pressure

" Ash I'm going to climax. " Shouted Kari as the floods were rising and she was breathing in excitement then Kari stands up and let's Sora have a turn as she lowers down and starts bopping his member inside her mouth back and forth as Ash feels her "Oh, Sora you're good just like Kari. " Said Ash moaning as kari and mimi were watching how good Sora was as Ash was squeezing her buttocks just like he did with kari then he feels the pressure " Sora I think I'm going to. . ." as Ash fires his seed inside Sora's mouth some got into her face and her breasts as she swallows it in her throat as she looks at Ash " Ash take my panties off. " Said Sora as Ash lowers his hand to her blue panties as Ash pulls them off and sees Sora completely naked.

" You're beautiful. " Said Ash as he lowers his head to her womanhood then he starts licking her as Sora was moaning " Oh, Ash more please do more. " Said Sora as Ash was eating her out as Sora was enjoying him licking as she feels the pressure" here it comes. " shouted Sora as the floods were rising and she was breathing in excitement just like kari "Wow you really enjoyed this. " Said Ash as Sora stands up walks back to Kari as Mimi is ready for Ash "I've never been so excited. " Thought Mimi as she begins to lower her head to his member and starts bopping back and forth as Ash was moaning " Oh, Mimi you're good. " Said Ash as he's giving in to her just like kari and Sora as Mimi continues bopping his member then Ash starts squeezing her buttocks just then Ash feels the pressure

" Here it comes Mimi! "Shouted Ash as he fires his seed inside Mimi's mouth some got into her face and her breasts as she swallows it in her throat then she grabs his hand and placed it in her purple panties as Ash looks at her and she nodded when Ash pulls down her purple panties as Ash see her beautiful completely naked " Wow! "said Ash as he lowers his head to her womanhood then he starts licking her as Mimi was moaning " Yes, yes, keep going Ash. " Shouted Mimi as Ash was eating her out as he continues licking her as Mimi feel the floods were rising and she was breathing then gets back up now Ash looks at three of his girlfriends completely naked

" Like what you see Ash. " Said Kari as Ash looks at them

" You're both beautiful. " Said Ash as kari turns around and bends her buttocks at Ash. as he looks at her and she nodded to Ash as he placed his memberinside her buttocks and starts thrusting her " yes Ash faster, faster! " Yelled Kari as Ash continues thrusting her as he placed his hands on her buttocks kari was enjoying him thrusting "Kari, I think I'm going to cum. " Said Ash as kari was moaning "just keep doing more Ash! "Shouted Kari as Ash fires his seed inside Kari's buttocks as kari was turning around and looks at Ash " You're good Ash. " Said Kari as Sora was walking to him turns around and bends her buttocks as Ash placed his member inside her buttocks and starts thrusting her

" Oh, yes, Ash keep thrusting me just like kari. " Said sora as Ash continues thrusting her as Ash was squeezing her buttocks as Sora was giving in "more Ash more. " as Ash thrusting faster than ever "Sora get ready for this. " Said Ash as he fires his seed inside Sora's Buttocks. Sora was standing up and walks back then Mimi was so fast as she turns around and bends her buttocks at Ash " this is it. " said Ash as he placed his member inside her buttocks and starts thrusting her " yes Ash I'm all yours. " shouted Mimi as Ash was still thrusting her then starts squeezing her buttocks as Ash feels the pressure " Mimi I think I'm going to climax. " Said Ash as he's still thrusting " Me too Ash. " Said Mimi as Ash fires his seed inside Mimi's Buttocks as she stands up

" Ash you're the best. " Said Sora

" Are you three ready for the final round. " Said Ash as they let Mimi go first "Lay down Ash. " Said Mimi as Ash did what she said and layed on Kari's bed and mimi was on top of him and placed his member inside her womanhood " I'm going to ride you. " Said Mimi as Ash smiled " are you sure you ready. " Said Ash as Mimi nodded as she starts bouncing his member inside her as Ash was moaning and enjoying her bouncing him" Oh Mimi you're Mimi sincerity. " Said Ash as Mimi continues bouncing him and Ash starts squeexing her breasts as Mimi was enjoying how Ash was squeezing her breasts they have been doing this several hours " Mimi I think I'm going to cum. " Said Ash as Mimi was still bouncing

"Me too! I want your seed in me. " said Mimi as Ash fires his seed inside Mimi's womanhood as Mimi was tired

" I'm next. " Said Sora as she's walking to Ash and was on top of him and placed his member inside her womanhood " I'm going to ride you just like Mimi " said Sora as Ash smiled and nodded as she starts bouncing as Ash feels Sora bouncing his member inside her "Oh, Sora you're my love and forever. " shouted Ash just as Sora was bouncing as Ash starts squeezing her left breast and starts squeezing her buttocks as well sora was enjoying this how her boyfriend was squeezing her they have been doing this several hours " Sora I think I'm going to cum. " Said Ash as Sora was still bouncing

" Me too. " said Sora as he fires his seed inside Sora's womanhood then Sora was tired too as Kari walks to him

" Ash could you stand up. " Said Kari as Ash did what she said and stand up as Kari went closer to Ash and kissed him as they layed on to her bed then Ash was on top of her " Are you sure you want to do this I can stop. " Said Ash he doesn't want to hurt her as kari nodded to him as she placed her hand to his face " Yes I want us to be together forever. that's what I want and I never going to leave you again. " said Kari as Ash was start thrusting her womanhood as Kari feels Ash " Oh Ash yes, catch me my sweet Ash I'm all yours. " said Kari as Ash continues thrusting her as Ash starts sucking her breasts as Kari's holding his head they have been doing this several hours

" Kari I think I'm going to climax. " Said Ash as he's still thrusting her

" Me too Ash let's cum together forever. " Said Kari as Ash fires his seed inside Kari's womanhood now Ash was feeling exhausted and lays down on Kari's bed as kari, Sora and Mimi are resting on his chest

" Ash you're the best boyfriend we ever had. " Said Kari

" I know and like I said I'm lucky to have three girlfriends. " Said Ash as Kari, Sora and Mimi went closer to Ash and kissed him in a cheek " perhaps we should be more then your girlfriends. " Said Sora as the three went to sleep as Ash kissed them "Yeah, you're right. " Said Ash as he falls asleep

(Morning )

Kari, Sora and Mimi were waking up as they see Ash still sleeping as they're so happy that they have a special moment with Ash as they kissed him "This is the best date we ever had. " Said Kari as Sora and Mimi nodded " you bet he's better than Matt." Said Sora as she's getting up "I agree and you see how Ash is a good kisser. " Said Mimi as they're getting ready to shower so they can be cleaned as they're done kari puts on her clothes and her sapphire ring, Sora was dressed and puts on her ruby necklace, Mimi was ready and have her golden rings on "Ash is good of picking good gifts for us."said Mimi as thier faces turned sad

"Yeah but soon Ash will go back to kanto and we'll never see him again." but kari felt something in her stomach so did Sora and Mimi as they went back to the bathroom as they noticed three small bumps appeared as they're spread in joy "We're pregnant with Ash's children. " Said Sora as Kari has a idea "girls we should surprise him and go with him to Kanto and be his wives." Said Kari as they nodded "Kari's right we're graduated already and we should get married to Ash. " Said Mimi

" You're right and we'll be a perfect family together. " said Sora as they wait for Ash to wake up as he did "good morning beautiful angels." Said Ash as they helped him up as Ash went to shower and got dressed as Ash was going to asked them something

" Girls there's something I want to tell you. " Said Ash

" What is it Ash? " Said both three as Ash was ready to say it

" I want you three to come with me to Kanto. " Ash told them as they're happy to hear that

" Yes we want to come. " Said Kari, Sora and Mimi

 **that's it of chapter 1 of Ash's night of moment and I bet you like the love scene with AshxKariXSoraXMimi and this is the first time of thinking the best of AshXHarem and I'm thinking of doing Dawn of the future where there's a other lemon scene involves with Ash and kari alone when thier children are off to thier journey which kari will be a adventure tri version and now married to Ash if you want me to do more AshxKari lemon send me a review or pm and I'm planning to do a prequel of PokémonXDigimon clash of the three worlds and do a X men fanfic involved with apocalypse including the crossover fanfic where Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Tk, Kari, patamon, gatomon, cody, Armordillomon, max, Bonnie, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken and Wormon meets the X men**

 **This is Magmortar signing off**

 **Review**


End file.
